


Mrs. Sousa

by amandak0312



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, James Arthur - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Oaths & Vows, Say you won't let go, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Wedding vibes, Weddings, bride, coulson walks daisy down the aisle, daisy and daniel - Freeform, daniel and daisy getting married because i need it, dousy, husband, husband and wife, mr and mrs sousa, mrs daisy johnson sousa, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: It's Daisy and Daniel's wedding day, and the both of them can't wait to officially be husband and wife. Daisy Johnson x Daniel Sousa (Dousy). This takes place in 2023, 3 years after the events of Season 7. In this AU, Coulson never dies at the end of Season 5 and therefore never becomes an LMD. Published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 15





	1. Daisy

“You look absolutely beautiful, Daisy,” Simmons complimented the woman. Daisy looked at herself in the mirror as her female audience swooned. She couldn’t believe the beauty of her reflection. Jemma styled her hair so that it sat on her right shoulder in a fishtail braid. Tiny, white flowers were threaded along with the braids, complimenting Daisy’s dark brown hair and honey highlights.

Daisy shifted her focus from her hair to her face. Bobbi did an amazing job with her makeup. Her eyes had a subtle smokey eye look to them, and her dark brown mascara made her eye color pop. Black eyeliner in a simple cat-eye complimented the overall look of her eyes. Her cheeks were swept over with a soft peach blush, and her lips shined with a nude-colored lipstick. Daisy smiled at her reflection. In all her years of being self-conscious, her wedding day was the one day where she truly felt like she looked beautiful. She widened her smile at her reflection, showing her teeth, and her ears were met by the screams of the girls around her. 

“Daisy, do a quick twirl and show off that dress, why don’t you?” Piper exclaimed, fangirling with Yo-Yo, Bobbi, and Simmons. Daisy did so, slowly feeling the skirt of her satin wedding dress swish around her ankles. The dress in question was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline, lace extending from the top of the neckline and ending at the base of her neck. The hem of the dress went past her ankles and ended in a two-foot chapel train. The girls cheered at this, May chuckling, and Daisy felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. 

“Oh no, no, Daisy,” Bobbi scolded. “Don’t start crying now. You’re going to ruin your eyeliner!” Daisy laughed at this. 

“And besides,” Simmons chimed in. “You’re going to look absolutely ravishing when Daniel sees you. He’ll have such a hard time controlling himself around you tonight!” The girls whooped with laughter at this. Even May joined in the laughter. 

“Okay, but for real Daisy, are you ready? Do you have all four things?” Elena asked once everyone calmed down. “You know the tradition is very important. I had all four things, and 2 years later, Mack and I are still inseparable. Even Fitz and Simmons say the same. You want that same bond with Daniel, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” Daisy nodded. She felt for the first of her four things. “This is my Something Old.” Over her heart, Jemma had pinned one of the daisies Daisy had received from her father, Calvin, all those years ago, during her family dinner with him and Jiaying. She felt herself swallow thickly when she felt the flower. This one flower she took from her bouquet a long time ago, it gave her her new identity. It gave her her true name. She was Daisy, rather than Skye. She wished that Calvin was waiting in one of the church pews now. She wished that both her parents were. The girls all nodded their hands in understanding, knowing about Cal and Jiaying before May put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder for reassurance. 

Squashing those negative emotions down, Daisy raised her head and straightened her back. She cleared her throat. 

“For my Something New, I have this wedding dress and veil,” she continued, before turning her head. “Thanks to Yo-Yo and Piper here.” She raised her hands and gave light applause, May, Simmons, and Bobbi joining in as well. Elena stood there, grinning at the attention, while Piper gave a little curtsy. 

“Believe me, I’ve never made anything like that before. That veil took longer than you’d expect,” Piper laughed, crossing her arms. Yo-Yo turned to glare at her. 

“¡Mierda! Do you know how long it took me to make that dress, Piper? It took me three months of nonstop work. I even had to stop having sex with Mack for a while to finish that dress!” she scoffed. The girls cringed at this statement. 

“O-Okay, Yo-Yo,” Daisy chuckled awkwardly. “No need to go in-depth into your sex life with Mack.” Yo-Yo simply glared at Piper before gesturing at Daisy as if to say, “What’s next?” 

“Alright… for my Something Borrowed,” she continued. “I have this beautiful eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara on, thanks to Bobbi.” Bobbi nodded in acknowledgment, a smile growing on her face. “As for my Something Blue… um… uh.” Daisy blushed at this, looking to May for help. May only smirked at her in response, much to the confusion of the other girls. 

“What? What is it?” Simmons asked, looking around Daisy for any sign of blue. There wasn’t any. Yo-Yo and Bobbi looked on as well. Piper looked between May and Daisy, who turned red in the face. 

“Daisy…” Piper said teasingly, figuring out what it was. “What is it?” Daisy shrunk under the looks the girls gave her. ‘

“Come on, Agent Johnson, stop being a baby about it,” May smirked, trying to hold back her laughter. Daisy turned a deeper shade of red. 

“Well um, I’m wearing the Something Blue. Multiple items, actually,” she said hurriedly before shrieking under the girl’s screams. Simmons was speechless, her hands clasped over her mouth. Bobbi had her arms crossed and was trying to hold back her guffaws. Yo-Yo and Piper were holding each other for support as they died of laughter. 

“Daisy, I can’t believe you! Lingerie?!” Simmons exclaimed, her chuckles spilling out. “All this time working with us, haven’t we taught you well?” Bobbi cleared her throat before carefully wrapping her arm around Daisy’s shoulders. 

“Speak for yourself, Simmons,” she said cheekily. “Oh, dear Daisy, beautiful, sweet, pure Daisy. I was in your shoes once, I did the same thing with Hunter about 11 years ago.” Simmons wrinkled her nose in mock disgust, and all the girls started another round of laughter. 

“Now we definitely know that Daniel won’t be able to control himself around you tonight,” she got out before dissolving into another fit of giggles. 

After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down, at least for now. It was now time to leave the Playground and head to the church where everyone else would be waiting. Daisy received hugs from each of the girls. Bobbi went first. 

“Congratulations, Daisy,” she said softly. Piper stepped in next. 

“After this, you’ll all be coming to my wedding,” she winked at Daisy before moving as well. Yo-Yo stepped up to her. 

“Daisy, you have changed my life in more ways than one. It makes me happy to see you happy. You deserve it. I am honored to be one of your bridesmaids,” she whispered, caressing Daisy’s face but making sure not to mess up her makeup. Simmons stepped in next, tears pouring down her face. 

“I am so happy for you, Daisy Skye Johnson. Except, you’ll be Daisy Skye Sousa now, won’t you?” she laughed. “I love you so much. Thank you for making me your Maid of Honor.” she stepped aside, but May didn’t step in. The older woman looked up at the girls. 

“Can you all please give Daisy and me a moment alone?” she said quietly. The girls nodded before stepping out of the room one by one until Simmons turned back for a moment. 

“We’ll see you there,” she said, before exiting as well. May waited until she could hear their cars’ engines starting before speaking. Daisy looked at her in wonder. 

“Daisy,” May started, before letting a tear slip down her cheek, much to Daisy’s surprise. It was very rare for May to show this much emotion. “You know, it’s funny…” she continued, before clearing her throat. “I still remember that first day 10 years ago, when Coulson plucked you from your old van and recruited you into his team. 

I have to admit, I was wary of you at first, knowing you worked for the Rising Tide and all, but Coulson never turned his back on you. As time went on, I realized what he saw in you. I saw some amazing qualities in you. You are headstrong, confident, determined, sometimes impulsive, and yes, sometimes you let your emotions rule over your logic, but Daisy Johnson, over the past decade, you have been like a daughter to me. And to this day I am thankful for Coulson bringing you into our lives. I love you.” she finished, wiping her tears off her face. Before Daisy could respond to her heartwarming confession, May brought her into a tight hug. 

“I love you too, May. You’re like the mother I’ve never had,” Daisy said. After a few minutes, May pulled back from the hug, held Daisy by her shoulders, and looked her square in the eye. 

“Are you ready?” she asked. 

“I’ve been ready, May,” Daisy replied, smiling at the older woman. The duo heard the door open, and Coulson popped in. 

“You better be ready,” Coulson said, giving a bear hug to Daisy and kissing May on the cheek. “Or else these last 3 years have been a total waste.” he chuckled before turning to his wife. “You go on ahead, May. We’ll meet you there.” May simply nodded before leaving the room. Coulson turned to Daisy. 

“Well, it’s official, I’m jealous. I still can’t believe you’re marrying the Daniel Sousa.” he poked at her, eliciting a chuckle from the bride-to-be. Daisy smiled, knowing that at the end of the day, she would be married to the love of her life. 

“Neither can I.”


	2. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's now getting ready with the rest of the groomsmen. A man from the 1950's himself, he never imagined he'd get married to the love of his life in 2023.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“What if she decides she doesn’t want to be with me last minute?”

“What if I fuck something up?”

“What if I accidentally hit her with my teeth when we kiss?”

“Where do I hold her when we kiss?”

“What if I forget my vows?”

“Guys, help me here!” Daniel shouted, his fingers running anxiously through his hair. The hotel room fell silent as the boys watched Daniel in his period of mania. They were utterly speechless. Daniel Sousa, the Daniel Sousa, was a nervous wreck on his wedding day. Coulson, Mack, Fitz, Hunter, and Deke all looked at each other what to do. After a few more minutes of Daniel’s panicking, Deke stepped forward. 

“Daniel, Daniel. Listen to me,” Deke started but to no avail. Daniel was still sweating profusely and running his fingers through his hair and muttering out nonsense. As an attempt to snap him out of his mania, Deke clapped loudly in front of Daniel’s face. This finally got his attention. 

“Wha- huh?” Daniel snapped out of his trance. “What’s up, guys?” 

“What’s ‘up’ is that you need to stop panicking, big guy,” Deke answered. Everyone else was thankful that they wouldn’t have to hear any more of Daniel’s gibberish. “You need to take a chill pill, as the people from the 2020’s say, and stop worrying about this, or else I’m gonna steal Daisy from you.” Daniel glared at him in response, obviously ticked off. 

“Alright, listen here, future boy,” Daniel waved a finger in Deke’s face. “In case you haven’t noticed, Daisy will be getting married to me today, not you.” 

“Alright, alright, settle down, both of you!” Mack interrupted, feeling the tension heighten in the hotel room. “Deke, away.” Deke stepped back, far away from the groom. “Daniel, relax. If there’s anything these last 3 years have taught me, is that you and Daisy can get through anything and everything together. Yes, today is your wedding, and today is special, but what’s important is not you fucking up, it’s getting to finally be with her as her husband.” 

Daniel calmed down significantly, his breathing returning to normal. Coulson nodded appreciatively at Mack. 

“Spoken like a true Director,” he complimented, earning a smile from the man. “Mack’s right, Daniel. You being wedded to Daisy is the most important part of today. Even if you mess something up, it doesn’t matter.” 

“He does have a point,” Fitz interjected, glad the tension in the room evaporated. “From what Jemma told me, I had the jitters when my alternate timeline self got married to her. Even though I don’t remember any of it, she always told me that finally getting to call herself my wife was the most important part of our wedding day,” he added, flashing his own wedding band. Daniel nodded profusely, his nerves not on fire like before. 

“Thanks, guys. I really needed that pep talk,” he thanked everyone, brushing imaginary specks of dust off of his tuxedo. “I need to fix my hair again, dammit. Give me a moment, guys.” Daniel turned to the mirror nearby and began fixing his mess of hair. The guys talked amongst themselves in a circle as Daniel retrieved a pot of hair gel and fixed himself. 

“Deke, you know Daisy isn’t fair go. The girl’s getting married to Sousa, for Christ’s sake,” Hunter laughed. “She will be after they get divorced.” He received a sharp jab in the elbow at this statement by Coulson, who gave him a dirty look. 

“Shut up, Hunter. Not everyone’s marriage is gonna fall apart like yours and Bobbi’s,” Fitz mocked. The Brit gasped, pretending to be offended. 

“Ouch, Leopold. Do all of you Scotties have your panties in a twist 24/7?” Lance play-whimpered, getting an eye roll from Fitz in return. 

“Okay, I get it, I get it. I’m sorry guys,” Deke apologized sheepishly. “But just to clarify, I’m over Daisy. I have Piper now.” The boys disbanded the circle as Daniel cleared his throat. 

“How do I look?” he asked. He had gelled his hair into a slicked back side part (an echo to his past), and all stray facial and eyebrow hairs have been shaved and plucked from his face, giving him a very handsome clean-shaven look. His tuxedo was a midnight blue with a white dress shirt and black bowtie to complete the outfit. He had on some black dress shoes to match the bowtie and bring the whole look together. A white boutonnière rested on the lapel of his tuxedo. The guys whooped with joy when Daniel revealed himself. 

“You look great, Daniel,” Mack said. “You almost remind me of what I wore at my wedding with Yo-Yo.” 

“He’s right, man,” Coulson added. “Daisy’s very lucky to have you as her groom.” Daniel smiled as the rest of the boys gave out their compliments. Taking note of the time on his phone, Daniel cleared his throat. 

“Before you guys all leave, I’d like to say something,” he said. He paused for a moment before continuing. “Thank you guys, seriously, for everything you’ve given me these past 3 years. I never would’ve guessed that I’d be 70 years ahead of my time, but here I am, about to marry the girl of my dreams.” He gestured at each of the groomsmen and spoke. 

“Hunter, although I haven’t known you for long, you’re very important to Daisy and everyone here. Therefore, you’re important to me as well. Thank you for giving me the privilege of being your friend. 

Deke. Another man out of time like myself. That one similarity brought us a lot closer than imagined. And even though things didn’t play out as you wanted in terms of you and Daisy, I’m glad that hasn’t gotten in the way of our friendship. Try not to steal my bride, okay?

Mack, you’ve been kind to me from the start. It’s amazing to know how much S.H.I.E.LD. has progressed not only through the 70 years I time-traveled through, but under your leadership. Thank you for being a great Director, and a great friend. 

Fitz, the man, and the legend, who made my journey here possible in the first place. You’ve been an amazing friend to me and a brother to Daisy, and I can’t thank you enough for standing by both of our sides. 

And lastly, Coulson. You may be a fan of me, but these past 3 years have made me a big fan of you, Philip J. Coulson. You brought this team together, accepted me into it, and treated me like family. I never felt like a stranger under your guidance, and you helped my transition from the ‘50s to the ‘20s much smoother. 

I thank all of you today for standing with me on my journey with Daisy. Each and every one of you, you’ve changed my life in ways I never thought possible, and I am endlessly thankful for that.” he finished, wiping a tear from his eye. The guys were silent at this confession, before pulling Daniel into a group hug. They stayed in that position for about a minute or two, silent, before pulling apart. Coulson checked his watch. 

“I need to go on ahead and pick up Daisy at the Playground. You all should get ready as well, head next door,” Coulson stated, straightening his tie. Nodding at Daniel, he swiftly left the hotel room. In a matter of minutes, the boys heard Lola’s engine start before speeding off toward the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. 

“He’s right, we should hurry,” Fitz spoke after a moment of silence. The boys all exited the room single-file and went down the elevator, eventually reaching the ground floor and heading to the church next door, where the wedding would be held. Tons of cars were already in the parking lot, and more guests were pouring in the church doors. They stood outside, waiting for the organ to play the wedding march. 

From what they could see, the church had been decorated beautifully. Daisies and roses adorned the ends of the pews closest to the aisle, which was laid with a beautiful carmine carpet runner. The inside of the church was bustling with chatter and commands from the ushers, who were showing the guests to their seats. Daisies and roses lined the entrance of the room as well. An arch made of birch was placed at the back row of the pews and lined with green leaves, as well as the roses and daisies assortment once more. 

There were about 100 people, not counting the 5 or 6 ushers, and they were expecting around 200 more. Most of the guests were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but some exceptions were Kora, Daisy’s older, Inhuman sister, Mike Peterson, Ruben, Joey Gutierrez, Polly and Robin Hinton, Robbie and Gabe Reyes, and Flint. Additionally, some of Daniel’s friends from 1955, such as Jack Thompson and Ray Krzeminski, who were now in their early 90s, turned up as well. 

An organ off to the side of the church started playing its melodic tunes, a song that calmed Daniel’s nerves, and that prompted the rest of the guests to sit down and for everyone to take their places. The front pew was tied with white ribbons, for Daniel and Daisy’s top-priority guests. These included Mike, Ruben, Joey, Polly and Robin, Robbie and Gabe, Flint, Jack, and Ray, as well as Melinda and Coulson, who were not seated yet. The rest of the guests chose their seats in the pews as the inside of the church quickly filled up. The crowd hushed, and the organ started playing another song, the wedding march. The church doors opened wider, and the procession began, more sunlight streaming into the room. 

May was first to walk down the aisle, as Daisy’s mother figure. She wore a simple but elegant silver dress which went down to the tops of her ankles, and silver flats to match it, with a bouquet of daisies in her hand. May decided to curl her hair for the event, which came as a surprise to all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who knew that May never spent the time to dress herself up except for undercover missions. 

The wedding officiant shuffled in next, a man in his late 40s and a book clasped in his hands.  
By the time he had reached the halfway mark, May had taken her seat in the first pew to the left side of the church. The bridesmaids and groomsmen came together, each couple starting their walk when the previous couple reached the halfway mark. The bridesmaids all wore dresses in varying shades of light yellow, reaching just below their knees, while the groomsmen wore black tuxedos with white dress shirts and ties to match their partner’s dress. 

The process repeated, and Mack and Yo-Yo were next, the former to the right and the latter to the left. Deke and Piper followed suit. At last, Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man came in. 

At their halfway mark, Daniel walked in, back straight and radiating confidence. The sunlight on his tuxedo made the midnight blue color brighter, but not as bright as his smile. His face was full of pure joy as he made his way down the aisle, smiling at more than a few of his guests who had given him silent applause and ecstatic waves. 

The ring-bearer and flower girl walked in next, side by side: Mack and Yo-Yo’s twins, Francisco and Hope (echoes to Elena’s cousin and Mack’s Hope from the Framework). Francisco wore a black Eton jacket with black shorts and held a cream-colored pillow with the wedding rings on them. Hope wore a cute little golden sundress and held a small bouquet of roses. At their halfway mark, Daniel had taken his place to the left of the wedding officiant, eagerly waiting for his bride to walk in. The bridesmaids stood to the right of the officiant, their hands holding their bouquets of daisies and roses tightly. Then suddenly, Lola parked right in front of the church doors. Coulson stepped out of his car and handed his keys to a nearby valet, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daniel was not familiar with. 

“Take care of Lola. I expect there to be no damage to her whatsoever,” he commanded, before heading to the passenger side door. He opened the car door and helped Daisy out of her seat. Her face was mostly concealed by the veil. As the two reached the church doors, Daisy on the left and Coulson on the right, Daniel heard the audience’s collective gasps as they saw the beauty of Daisy’s dress. 

The familiar tune of James Arthur’s “Say You Won’t Let Go”, Daisy and Daniel’s song, rang out throughout the church. Daisy perked her head up higher at the first few keys, standing just under the arch, and made eye contact with Daniel at the end of the aisle. 

I met you in the dark, you lit me up,  
You made me feel as though I was enough.


	3. The Wedding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding ceremony I sincerely hope meets all of your expectations.

Time seemed to stop when Daisy made eye contact with Daniel. The groom immediately felt his senses heighten. His heart started beating quicker in excitement, he felt a bit of sweat trickle down his neck, his nerves felt jittery, and he started feeling a little tingly under his collar. His smile grew wider as he watched his bride and Coulson slowly make their way down the aisle, the couple’s song still playing. He heard the gasps of the bridesmaids to the right of the wedding officiant and saw the smiles of the groomsmen out of the corner of his eye. 

-

Daisy felt her heartbeat thunder in her ears at every step, feeling the eyes of everyone in the audience focused on her. She squeezed Coulson’s arm tighter. As she approached the halfway mark of the carmine carpet runner, she looked at the guests around her, trying not to turn her head too much and lose focus. The church had been decorated beautifully. Everywhere she looked, there were daisies, her favorite flower, and roses, Daniel’s favorite flower. She met Kora, her older sister’s eyes. They were full of joy. 

I’m so proud of you, Daisy, Kora mouthed, and Daisy flashed a big smile back at the older Inhuman. After making eye contact and smiling at a few more guests, Daisy turned her attention towards her waiting groom, who looked adorable as ever. 

He looked strikingly handsome, with his hands folded behind his back like that. She could see Daniel was trying not to fidget, noticeable because of him shifting his weight between his feet every so often. What warmed Daisy’s heart was the number of emotions swimming in her groom’s eyes. Love, adoration, hope, joy, many emotions Daisy knew were reflected in her own eyes as well. She tore her gaze away from her husband-to-be when she heard Coulson’s voice. 

“I can’t believe it. 10 years ago, I picked you up from your ratty van and recruited you into S.H.I.E.L.D., and now you’re getting married,” he whispered, pride in his tone. Daisy tilted her head towards her father figure. 

“Thank you for finding me, Coulson. You gave me a home and a family, and I’m endlessly thankful for getting to be a part of your team,” Daisy replied, nearing the end of the aisle and Daniel. 

“I promised myself I wouldn’t get too emotional today, but to hell with it. You’re the daughter I’ve never had, Daisy,” Coulson said, his voice breaking and a tear rolling down his face. Daisy hiccuped her tears back. 

“You’re the dad I’ve never had,” And with that, Daisy and Coulson reached the end of the aisle. 

-

The minister cleared his throat, opening his velvet-covered book and pushing his glasses further up his nose. 

“Please be seated,” he announced, and the guests swiftly sat down. He nodded after a moment of silence. “All of you in this room today are here to celebrate the marital union between Daniel Jordan Sousa and Daisy Skye Johnson. You all have impacted Daniel and Daisy’s lives in some way and they’ve brought us here today to recognize that we have played a part in their love story. 

There are none more important than the people who have influenced the union between this lovely couple. Who here gives away Daisy Skye Johnson in marriage to Daniel Jordan Sousa?” Coulson straightened his back and May stood up from her place in the pew. 

“My wife, Melinda May, and I, Philip Coulson,” Coulson declared. With that being said, he gently let go of Daisy’s arm and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Daisy,” he watched as Daniel stepped forward, and Coulson guided Daisy’s right hand to her groom’s outstretched left hand. “Take care of her, alright?” he patted Daniel’s shoulder before making his way to May. She squeezed his hand once he took his place next to her, and the pair sat down. Simmons, the Maid of Honor, stepped forward this time, taking Daisy’s beautiful bouquet of daisies, roses, and orchids and took her place next to the other bridesmaids once more. 

Daniel helped Daisy up the steps towards the minister, and holding both her hands in both of his, they waited for the minister to speak again. 

“Marriage is only a big leap forward in this long journey of love,” he began, getting the audience’s attention once more. “There are many factors to a successful marriage. Love, of course, but also trust, honesty, commitment, faithfulness, and friendship. These are things I’m confident that Daniel and Daisy will show each other as time goes on.” he gave the bride and groom a smile before continuing. 

“Daniel Jordan Sousa, a man who magically time-traveled from the 1950s to 2020. A man out of time, definitely. He possesses a big heart, unwavering loyalty, and an unlimited amount of love. 

Daisy Skye Johnson, a simple girl who grew up with nothing. When introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D., that nothing became everything. She found out what it meant to have a family, and within S.H.I.E.L.D., she found love. 

It is with no doubt that destiny brought these two lovers together, and this marriage will make that love official. Today not only bonds you two as husband and wife, but it is also a reminder that no matter what happens between the two of you, your love will never die. Each setback will only strengthen your love for one another. 

Daisy and Daniel, the vows you’re about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes, using poems, lyrics, or others’ work is not enough. In my years of officiating weddings, I find it best when couples pull their words straight from the heart. These vows will openly declare your commitment to your relationship and one another, as well as everyone sitting here today. Daisy?” Daisy took a deep breath before speaking. 

“I never really had much luck when it came to love. I thought I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life. I didn’t have much to look forward to aside from working with S.H.I.E.L.D., but then we were sprung into this time-traveling journey through the past, and it brought me to you, a S.H.I.E.L.D. hero who was supposed to die in a swimming pool. I remember that day when you found me posing as a C.I.A. agent in your office. Little did I know that every decision from then on would lead to this day, to us getting married. 

You showed me what it's like to find a home in a person. For the past 3 years, you’ve been that home. Through my highest and lowest points, you’ve been there right by my side. There’s not a day in my past I regret, because it eventually led me to you and your love. 

Honestly, I can’t wait to be your wife. Screw the whole death-do-us-part speech. I will love you not only to the end of our days but beyond that. Daniel Sousa, I can’t wait to spend eternity with you.” Daisy carefully wiped a tear away from under her veil, careful not to mess up her eye makeup. She heard one of the girls choke back a sob behind her, no doubt Simmons. Daniel wiped a tear off his face before starting his vows. 

“If you told 1954 me that a year later, I’d be time traveling to the future and meeting the love of my life, I wouldn’t have believed you. But things change. From our very first interaction in my office, I had a gut feeling that my life would change drastically. 

You waltzed into my life, radiating power and confidence, and I was immediately attracted to you. Imagine how much those feelings were amplified when I saw you use your powers for the first time. You’ve changed my life in so many ways you’re not aware of. I was scared that my love was only one-sided, then you stepped out of your healing pod during one of your time loops and kissed me. And from that moment on, I knew I wanted to marry you. I may be a man out of time, but if being that led me to you, I’ll gladly hold on to that title with pride.

And now we’re here,” Daniel gestured to the guests. “It’s our wedding day. I’m minutes away from calling you my wife, and you’re still rocking my world in more ways than one.” This earned a few chuckles from the audience as well as the minister. Daisy felt her cheeks turn pink at this sentence and she had to hold back a guffaw. “Daisy Johnson, I want you to know that my love for you is endless. I will cherish you for the rest of our lives, no matter what we may go through. I love you. I’m still in love with you, and that will never change.” 

The wedding officiant cleared his throat after a brief moment of silence before continuing with the ceremony. 

“Now, may I get the rings from the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, please?” he said, which prompted Fitz and Simmons to step forward. After feeling the rings clink in his hand, he gave the band to Daisy and the one sparkled with diamonds to Daniel. “Daisy and Daniel will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein, the Vena Amoris, going directly to the heart. The wearing of these rings is a physical sign that they not only commit themselves to one another but that they have each other’s hearts with them always.

“Daniel, please take Daisy’s hand and repeat these words. I give you this ring as a symbol of our love…”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love…”

“...for today, tomorrow, the day after that, and for all the days that will be ours.”

“...for today, tomorrow, the day after that, and for all the days that will be ours.”

“Wear it as a reminder of today…”

“Wear it as a reminder of today…”

“...and know that my heart will always be with you, even when I’m not.”

“...and know that my heart will always be with you, even when I’m not.” 

“You will be the day to my night, the warmth to my cold, and my other half.” 

“You will be the day to my night, the warmth to my cold, and my other half.”

“I promise to love you until my dying breath.” 

“I promise to love you until my dying breath.” Daniel slipped the ring on Daisy’s ring finger and felt his heart swell with joy. 

“Daisy, please take Daniel’s hand and repeat these words,” the minister continued. “I give you this ring as a symbol of our love…”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love…”

“...for today, tomorrow, the day after that, and for all the days that will be ours.”

“...for today, tomorrow, the day after that, and for all the days that will be ours.”

“Wear it as a reminder of today…”

“Wear it as a reminder of today…”

“...and know that my heart will always be with you, even when I’m not.”

“...and know that my heart will always be with you, even when I’m not.”

“You will be the day to my night, the warmth to my cold, and my other half.” 

“You will be the day to my night, the warmth to my cold, and my other half.”

“I promise to love you until my dying breath.” 

“I promise to love you until my dying breath.” Daisy slid the ring on Daniel’s ring finger, unable to pry her eyes from it. Their wedding rings. Their symbol of love, trust, commitment, and their relationship. The minister cleared his throat once more. 

“Daisy and Daniel, you have declared your love for one another by exchanging vows. You have promised your souls to one another by exchanging rings. With this, you are no longer living two individual lives. You are now living one, happy, shared life. Now, all I need is for you both to answer this last question before this ceremony is complete. 

Daisy Skye Johnson, do you take Daniel Jordan Sousa as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for all eternity, in sickness and in health, in pain and in joy, in night and in day? Do you promise to cherish him with all your heart, comfort him when he’s at his lowest, honor him, and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do,” Daisy stated confidently, squeezing Daniel’s hands tightly. So many emotions were rushing through her at this moment, love being the most prominent of all. She never liked being this vulnerable in front of other people, but in front of Daniel and all their guests, on their wedding day, it was 100% worth it. 

“Daniel Jordan Sousa, do you take Daisy Skye Johnson as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for all eternity, in sickness and in health, in pain and in joy, in night and in day? Do you promise to cherish her with all your heart, comfort her when she’s at her lowest, honor her, and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do,” Daniel said with no hesitation, his heart pounding. He smiled brightly at Daisy, adoration in his eyes. 

“Well then,” the minister said, closing his book and grinning at the audience. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!” he gestured to Daniel with a nod of his head. “You may now kiss the bride.” 

With that sentence, Daniel slowly lifted Daisy’s veil up and off of her face, and inwardly melted at the beauty that was hidden underneath. His wife was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy, and her mouth was twisted into one of the biggest smiles Daniel has ever seen. 

“It is with great joy that I will be the first to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Sousa!” the minister exclaimed. The crowd whooped with joy, loudly applauding the newlyweds. 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Hunter chanted. “Show her some tongue, Sousa!” the crowd laughed at this, before joining in his chant. 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Daisy and Daniel looked at the crowd before letting some giggles spill out themselves. Wrapping her arms around Daniel’s shoulders, Daisy gazed into his eyes, while he set his hands around Daisy’s waist. 

“Well, my dear husband, we gotta give them what they want, don’t we?” Daisy said playfully. Daniel chuckled, before placing his forehead on his wife’s. The crowd’s cheers got louder, but to the couple, it was only the two of them at that moment. 

“I guess we have to, my dear wife,” Daniel replied, his eyes trained on Daisy. The number of emotions swimming through the other’s eyes, the couple could only describe it as love. Daniel’s tone turned serious. “I love you, Daisy. Always and forever.” 

“I love you too, Daniel. Forever and always.” 

Daniel and Daisy’s lips finally met, to the joy of the crowd. The cheering and clapping increased tenfold, and the newlyweds could feel raw euphoria bursting through their veins. No longer did they have two separate lives. Instead, they would be living one shared life, like the minister said, for the rest of their days. 

As the kiss deepened, Daisy had only one thought in her mind. 

Mrs. Sousa. It’s perfect.


	4. The Wedding Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Daisy and Daniel's wedding. Or should I say, Mr. and Mrs. Sousa.

Daisy intertwined her fingers with Daniel's as her ears were met with cheers. She was walking the opposite way down the aisle now with her husband, the applause nearly matching the speed of her pounding heart. With her to the right and him to the left, his hand felt perfect in hers.

Daniel Sousa is now my husband, she repeated to herself in her head. Daniel Sousa is now my husband. Daniel Sousa is now my husband. Daniel Sousa is now my husband.

"Hey," Daisy turned her head when Daniel spoke, a soft expression of concern written all over his face. She realized she got lost in thought for a second. "You okay?" Daisy gave him a huge smile in return.

"Never felt better," Daisy replied, beaming. "Who knew that three years ago I'd meet a man from 1955 who'd eventually be my husband."

"You sure you don't regret your decision?" Daniel chuckled, giving Daisy's hand a light squeeze. "Technically, I'm about a hundred years old now."

"There's no one else I'd rather marry," Daisy said softly. "These past three years have easily been the best years of my life. Thank you for being in it."

"You make me the best man I could ever be, honey," Daniel replied. "You made me realize that a world with you in it, even though I'm a man out of time, is a world worth living in."

"And you made me realize that a world with you in it, after all of the heartbreak and pain I've been through, is a world worth fighting for."

Daniel and Daisy reached the wooden church doors. Some of the guests had already exited, lining the doorways and their cheers growing louder. The newlyweds laughed as they shuffled through the walkway the guests had cleared for them.

They're like the Red Sea, and we're Moses, both of them thought. Daisy squealed in surprise when they were bombarded by flower petals, most likely from Hope's basket. They looked at the source of the throwing and saw Mack and Elena full-on chucking the leftover petals at them.

"Congrats, you two!" Elena yelled, a big smile on her face. She held nineteen-month-old Francisco's hand, the little boy screaming in joy at his parents throwing petals.

"Hell yeah, Danny Boy!" Mack called out, Hope on his shoulders. Hope held tight to her dad's raised right arm as his left mirrored his wife's actions. Daniel looked at his wife, and Daisy looked at her husband.

"Well, dear husband, you ready for a bomb-ass wedding reception?" Daisy asked, a smirk on her face.

"We're gonna knock their socks off, my dear wife," Daniel replied cheekily, the phrase making Daisy double over in laughter.

With the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and the rest of the guests trailing after them, Daniel and Daisy made their way to the hotel - the same hotel where Daniel was freaking out hours earlier - for the wedding reception.

Everyone gathered at the lobby of the hotel after a few minutes, the receptionist watching with wide eyes as the cluster of guests grew by the second. Coulson walked up to the receptionist, May on his arm.

"Hi," he smiled. "We're here for Mr. and Mrs. Sousa's wedding reception?" The receptionist, a young lady in her 20s, beamed at the sight of Coulson.

"Of course, sir," she replied flirtily, paying no attention to May, who was seething. Coulson held back a chuckle as he felt his wife dig her nails into his arm. Ouch. May leaned forward and spoke so that no one else but the receptionist and Coulson would hear.

"Stop undressing my husband with your eyes," Melinda said in a low voice. The receptionist let her eyes fall on May, who was staring daggers back at her. Feeling her face turn white, she straightened her back immediately.

"My apologies, ma'am," she blubbered. "Right this way." And with that, she shakily stretched an arm out to her right, to where a man (the DJ, Coulson presumed, by his attire) stood. Holding the small of May's back, he turned to the newlyweds who were talking amongst themselves behind them.

"You heard the lady," he said. "Right this way." Daisy yelped in excitement, pulling a grinning Daniel behind her. Coulson laughed at bubbliness of the two, before walking with May and whispering in her ear.

"Never took you for the jealous type," he smirked. May stared at him, feigning nonchalance.

"I wasn't jealous," she retorted.

"It kinda seems like it," he shot back, lifting his head from her ear.

"Shut up, Phil," his wife rolled her eyes, a smile forming at her lips.

"Yes, ma'am."

-

The hall the reception was being held in was beautiful. The dance floor was huge, obsidian-colored tiles with tiny white dots, similar to a night sky full of stars. The rest of the room that wasn't covered by the dance floor held round tables that sat 8-10 guests each. The chairs had ghost-white seat covers, and the tabletops were decorated with royal blue tablecloths. On each table were name tags for each guest - the seating arranged by Daniel and Daisy a week before, lily-white plates, and standard silverware, as well as huge hydrangea candelabra centerpieces, the candles not yet lit.

The reception had begun minutes ago, and already the guests were letting loose. Most of them left their belongings at their assigned tables and were standing around and mingling. The groomsmen were laughing their asses off and chugging beer (all except Fitz, who was sipping a malt whiskey). The bridesmaids were chatting amongst themselves at one of the tables near the dance floor and pointing at the drunk groomsmen. Coulson and May were sitting at a different table, May laying her head on his shoulder and drinking a beer. Daniel and Daisy were going around the room, thanking the rest of the guests for coming. The DJ stood behind his laptop stand, surrounded by huge speakers blasting all of Daisy and Daniel's favorite love songs. After a few minutes, Fitz cleared his throat and separated himself from the rest of the groomsmen.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" he yelled, slightly tipsy. Simmons rushed to his side and took his glass of whiskey out of his hand, stifling a smile. A hush fell over the guests as they turned towards Fitz. "I'd like to make a toast.

It's a glorious day for all of us, isn't it? A wedding day full of love, with two amazing people in the center of it all. Daniel Sousa, a hundred-year-old S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Daisy Johnson Sousa, the generator of nearly half the earthquakes happening in this country. Seems like a weird pair, doesn't it?" With this, the guests laughed, Daisy covering her face in embarrassment and joining in the laughter.

"I first met Daisy back in 2013," Fitz continued. "She was a bloody mess, I tell ya. A hacker sleeping in a van. But over the past decade, Daisy has become a sister to me." He nodded at Daisy, giving her a charming smile. "Then, 3 years ago, the universe dropped a certain Daniel Sousa into our lives. We saved him from his death in 1955 - which, I need to note, the textbooks in the S.H.I.E.L.D. academies need to update." the laughing from the guests grew louder at this statement.

"They immediately hit it off. I bet this was everyone's first impression, but when I first saw the chemistry between the two lovebirds, it felt awkward to me. A World War II veteran and a Millenial? It's appalling. But over time, I came to realize that in some weird way, Daisy and Daniel complement each other perfectly." No words needed, Simmons handed the glass of whiskey back to her husband, who raised it at the newlyweds.

"To Daisy and Daniel!" he exclaimed, and the guests raised their glasses and echoed the cry. After everyone took a sip of their drinks, the couple included, Coulson stepped out of his chair. The movement caused everyone to look at him, and they waited patiently for the man to speak.

"Hey guys," he began. "All of you here know me as Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., former Director, I died a few times, got resurrected a few times, but what you don't know is that I didn't prepare a speech for this. I don't know why I even stood up." Daisy chuckled at this sentence, laying her head on Daniel's shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"But I do know that these two are two very important people in my life," Coulson continued, clearing his throat. "Daisy's the daughter I never had, and Daniel's my idol. They make the perfect pair!" he smiled, nodding in the couple's direction. "I agree with Fitz's speech a few minutes ago, about the chemistry between Daniel and Daisy that must've seemed unsettling to everyone at first, but I remembered a saying that applies to these two.

Opposites attract, and that is certainly true in this case. Daisy is impulsive, headstrong, and a bit of a rebel. Daniel is reserved, loyal, and someone who always sticks to the rules. The two of them together, they create something so… wholesome, so strong, that they only manage to bring each other up. Whatever one of them needs, the other is there to provide for them, and I think that is the best way for their love to thrive." Pausing, he turned towards the couple, Daisy with tears streaming down her face.

I love you, Daisy mouthed, to which Coulson replied with a nod and a smile.

"Agents Daniel and Daisy Sousa, I want the both of you to know that I am so proud of you. I am confident that you will work past any setbacks you two may encounter. Everyone in this room can feel that your love will last multiple lifetimes. Here's to the two of you." Coulson raised his glass to the both of them, and the guests did the same.

"Cheers!" they echoed, before taking yet another sip of their drinks. Seeing that no one else was making a move to make a toast, the DJ stepped forward, microphone in hand.

"Alright, everyone! I know we've just had some very emotional moments from the Best Man and Mr. Coulson, but now," he gestured to the doorway, where some employees in fancy attire were either carrying in trays or rolling in carts, "it's time to feast!"

-

About an hour and a half later, the guests were dancing, mingling, and laughing once more with full bellies. The cake had been served ten minutes ago, and already half of it had been eaten. Daniel and Daisy had just finished their first dance as newlyweds, the song being "Falling Like the Stars" by James Arthur, a song Daniel had taken a liking to when Daisy introduced him to modern music. He thought it accurately described their relationship. Daniel was sitting on a chair at a table, Daisy perched in his lap and feeding her husband cake. The cake in question was a soft chocolate cake with buttercream frosting, both Daniel and Daisy's favorite.

"Can you believe May made this?" Daisy asked, savoring the taste of buttercream on her tongue. "It's fucking delicious!"

"Language, honey," Daniel scolded playfully, before taking another forkful of chocolate into his mouth. "Who knew that the stone-faced super spy was secretly an excellent cake baker?"

"Shhh, don't call her that! You'll inflate her ego!" Daisy swatted at Daniel's arm and laughed. The pair looked over to Coulson and May, who were talking a table over. The older couple lifted their heads and smirked at the two, signaling that they did indeed hear Daniel. They laughed at the newlyweds before turning back to their own conversation. Daisy and Daniel watched the other guests quietly, still eating cake, and rested their gazes on little Francisco, who was playing hide and seek with his twin sister. After a few moments, Daisy set down their plate of cake and Daniel broke the silence that had encompassed him and his wife.

"Do you want to have kids?" he brought the question the both of them had been thinking out into the open. He looked at his wife, watching her facial expressions. Daisy pursed her lips before turning to her husband and smiling.

"Of course I do," she replied softly, bringing her forehead to his. "And I know you're gonna be a great father."

"And you're gonna be an amazing mother," Daniel said, placing his hand on Daisy's cheek. She leaned into his touch. They finally broke apart when the DJ's voice rang out in the hall a minute later.

"Please clear the dance floor, everyone! I need my newlyweds and all my unmarried men here, now," he exclaimed, signaling that it was time for the garter toss. Daniel picked Daisy up bridal style and they made their way to the dance floor. They were met by the swoons of their female audience. The DJ placed an unoccupied chair in the middle of the dance floor and Daniel set Daisy down in it. The rest of the guests circled the dance floor.

"You know how a garter toss works, right old man?" Daisy taunted, leaning forward from her position in the chair. Daniel got on one knee in front of her.

"What am I, a Neanderthal?" he laughed. The music changed into another one of their favorite love songs, "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley, and Daisy grinned at the song selection.

"Remember when you heard this for the first time? At our weekend getaway in Tahiti?" Daisy reminisced.

"Of course I do," Daniel nodded. "I can't believe I would've died without knowing Elvis was going to release such a good song." He slowly ran his hand under Daisy's skirt, the satin soft against his skin. Daisy shuddered a little bit at the touch and felt her cheeks grow hot as the crowd whooped at the two.

"Found it," Daniel stated, feeling the garter a few inches above his wife's knee. The cheers grew louder, especially from the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. Before Daisy knew it, Daniel held up her garter triumphantly for all to see, and she couldn't help but snicker at how goofy her husband looked, his left hand held high with the piece of fabric.

"Are you aware you look a lot like Hamilton right now?" Daisy teased, hinting at the musical she showed Daniel in his first months of living in 2020.

"Well, I didn't throw away my shot, did I?" he winked. Daisy scoffed at this reference, before putting her hands on his shoulders and turning their backs towards the waiting male guests.

Holding her left hand with his right, Daniel tossed the garter high over his shoulder, before quickly turning him and Daisy back to see who would catch it. The men tried restraining themselves from pushing each other over, but in the end, it was Deke who caught the garter. He felt a jolt of shock when he felt the piece of fabric drop in his hands, before shouting with joy.

"Hell yeah!" Deke exclaimed, holding the garter high, imitating Daniel's stance a mere minute or two ago. The men around him cheered, Mack hyping him up from outside the circle.

"You go, D!" He shouted, his arm around Yo-Yo's shoulders and the other hand cupping his mouth. Hope was being held in her mother's arms, but she mirrored her dad's gestures and screamed at Deke as well.

Without the DJ needing to say anything, the men switched places with all of the unmarried female guests, knowing it was time for the bouquet toss. Daisy took the chair she sat in and put it back in its place in one of the nearby tables. Simmons handed the bride's bouquet to Piper, who handed it to Daisy before taking her place with the other unmarried women on the dance floor.

The women cheered as Daisy and Daniel took their places once more in front of them, before tossing the bouquet high over her right shoulder. The women did not hesitate to push each other and try to get their hands on the bouquet, but it landed in Piper's hands, who looked at the assortment of daisies, roses, and orchids with wide eyes. She immediately looked over to Deke, still holding the garter, who was looking at her hands in shock as well. Daisy felt a smirk coming on as she looked at the couple.

"Well, Piper, looks like you were right," Daisy said, referring to the conversation they had as the bridesmaids got Daisy ready for the wedding ceremony hours earlier. "You didn't even have to give the bouquet back to me. Looks like we're going to be at your wedding next!" She watched as Piper walked over to Deke and kissed him on the cheek, and her boyfriend enveloped her in a hug. The DJ brought the microphone close to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," he started, clearing his throat. "Now that the cake has been cut, and the garter and bouquet have been tossed, it's now time for the honeymoon dance."

The guests cleared the dance floor, either taking their seats back at their respective tables or standing near said tables. Someone dimmed the overhead lights and lit the candles at the center of each table, basking the room in a soft orange glow. The guitar intro of James Arthur's "Say You Won't Let Go" vibrated through the room. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Daniel led his wife to the center of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist. Daisy wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck, resting her head on the crook of his neck. They let the noise of the guests' quiet chatter fade in the background until it was only the two of them, the music, and their memories.

I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

Daniel burst into his office and came to a halt when he saw a woman sitting in his desk, wearing glasses, a red dress, and a pair of gloves. This wasn't good. Standing at the doorway, he looked behind him before looking back at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" he said, exasperated. The woman didn't look up.

"Who I am is on a need to know basis," she replied coolly, scanning the documents on his desk.

"I need to know," Daniel scoffed, gesturing towards his name printed out on his office door.

"Ah, no, you don't," she snapped back with a smile, removing her glasses. "Because I don't exist and we never met. Now, can you shut the door, please?"

Daniel scoffed again at her attitude but found himself weirdly attracted to her headstrong personality. Who was this woman?

Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest

"Was that in the report you sent the CIA?" Daisy asked with a smug look on her face. Daniel's facial expressions gave it all away. He sighed before setting his briefcase down.

"There's a bucket of reasons I shouldn't trust you all, but… you did save my life." Now there was no way he would say it, but the reason he decided to trust this team of strangers was because of the beautiful woman standing next to him.

I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

Daniel watched as Daisy frantically typed at her keyboard, the words gibberish to him.

"Maybe you need a bigger computer. That thing's… too small."

"Wha- um…" Daisy stuttered, before smiling and taking her phone out of her pocket. As she unlocked the device, Daniel looked at it in wonder.

"What's that?"

"This is a phone," she replied, before snapping a picture of Daniel on her camera. "But only old people use it for calls." Daniel gawked as he saw a mini version of himself on the tiny screen.

"How did you do that?" he asked, astonished.

"Check it out," Daisy grinned, zooming in the photo for a starry-eyed Sousa.

I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

Daisy felt weak as she laid on Daniel's leg, hearing his voice somewhere far away.

"...For the next couple hours, he stayed with me. He just kept telling me, 'We are going home.' And some point I was in a field stretcher and Mike wasn't. So consider my yapping as a way of passing on the favor.

You're gonna hold, Agent Johnson, you hear me? We're going home, but you have got to fight."

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

Daniel sat, looking on as he watched Daisy resting in the healing pod. He was the only one in there with her aside from Simmons, who was monitoring her vitals. The only sounds that filled the room were the beeping of the pod and their breathing. Deke walked in briefly.

"We're about to jump," he said softly, before leaving the room once more, quickly glancing at Sousa. Simmons rested her gaze on Daniel.

"Last chance if you-" she started, before seeing Daniel shake his head.

"I'm where I need to be."

And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

Daisy unwrapped the bandages from her arm, still sitting on the edge of the pod. Daniel silently walked past her and sat in a chair about two feet away. Daisy, now without bandages, retook her place in the healing pod, and heard the whirring of the lid closing. Her breathing steadied while Daniel crossed his arms and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to take his eyes off of her.

When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now

"Actually... I can take a loop," Daisy said, much to Daniel's confusion. How many times has she woken up in the pod? Daisy took a nearby chair and positioned it so that she would be sitting directly in front of Daniel. She sat down, Daniel's eyes still wide with bewilderment.

"So, that wasn't hard for you to swallow?" Daisy asked, gesturing to the healing pod. "The- the time loop?" Daniel couldn't find the words to speak before Daisy continued.

"Nothing seems to faze you," At this, Daniel exhaled sharply.

"It all fazes me-" he gestured towards his face. "-just m-maybe not my face."

"Every time I ask you for help, you say yes," Daisy continued to ramble on. "Even if I don't ask, you're waiting here to make sure I rest or… whatever. W-Why?" Daisy questioned, trying to search Daniel's face for answers. "Be honest."

"Honest?" Daisy nodded, and Daniel exhaled sharply once more.

"I know your type," Daisy was taken aback.

"My what, now?"

"I know people like you," Daniel continued. "Some of my favorite people are people like you."

Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that every day you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow

"You want people to think you like being alone, even though you always end up back with friends. You hate losing," Daniel smiled.

"Everyone hates losing," Daisy replied, wonder glimmering in her eyes. Daniel furrowed his brow while unsuccessfully stifling a smile.

"Yeah, but you'll keep running at the problem full-tilt until you either solve it or slam headlong into a brick wall."

"Some of those walls are literal."

"I know." Daisy didn't know what to say. Where was this going?

"But how does that-"

"Because when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up." Oh. Wow.

"And you…" Daisy leaned back in her chair, folding her hands over her lap and crossing her legs. "You like to… be that someone?"

"Not for everyone," Daniel said quietly, shifting in his chair. Daisy felt a smile tug at her lips. "It helps if they're fun to be around, and if they say what they mean and if they have that superpower where they can rock things around, which is very impressive."

"That's, um… that is awfully specific." Daisy chuckled, to which Daniel smiled.

"Mhm."

I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold

Daniel dozed off alongside Daisy's healing pod in a chair in the room, waking up every few minutes to the sight of a sleeping Daisy. He was still asleep until he heard her boots quietly thump on the ground. The sound startled him awake.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" he asked, shaking off his grogginess. Daisy hesitated before answering.

"Uh…" she looked towards the pod and back at him. "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course. What do you need?" He stood up so that he was eye-level with Daisy. She looked into his eyes, opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, and quickly closed it. Her eyes quickly darted to his lips and back up, and stepped forward. Daniel didn't know what to expect until Daisy placed her hands on his chest and kissed him.

Parting for air for a millisecond, Daniel felt his heart burst from his chest, and leaned forward, meeting Daisy's lips again.

We've come so far, my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

"I'm gonna grab some rest," Daniel said.

"The bunks are down that way," Daisy pointed in the general direction to the quarters of the Lighthouse.

"Can I take that off your hands?" Daniel asked, referring to the heavy bag Daisy had hanging from her left shoulder.

"Um-" Daisy hesitated. "I got it, thanks." Simmons looked over her shoulder at the two.

"Just… thought I'd put some weight on the new leg, is all."

"O-kay, thank you," Daisy flashed a smile at the man, handing him her bag. She was secretly grateful to get the weight off of her and more grateful for Daniel's offer. Without a word, Daisy watched as Daniel took the bag and made his way to the bunks. Simmons watched the man as well, before giving a knowing smile to Daisy.

"W-What?"

"Say what you will about the '50s, at least he doesn't know chivalry is dead." Daisy felt her cheeks grow hot before attempting to quickly change the subject.

"Okay, anyway." Daisy felt her heart swell as she tried not to feel noticeably giddy about Daniel's act of chivalry.

I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just… being here."

"It was nothing, but you're welcome," Daniel took a breath. "Quake." Daisy's eyes snapped up in surprise.

"Sorry, what now?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to help… Quake. Whatever you need."

"Are you being funny?" Daisy scoffed, still surprised by being called the name the media gave her.

"Oh, is it funny? Not if that's what you like to be called… Quake."

"The press called me that," Daisy said in mock exasperation.

"Hey, you should probably put a 'Q' on your utility belt," Daisy looked up to make eye contact with Daniel, a surprised smile still on her face. "So people know it's you."

"That's really smart," Daisy nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. Yeah, make fun of the person who can literally turn you to dust." She jabbed a finger onto his chest.

"Yeah, you can quake me," Daniel staggered back, pretending to be hurt. "No, I get it. That's why they call you that." Daisy gave him a tiny smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I'm gonna love you 'til  
My lungs give out  
I promise 'til death we part like in our vows

"Daisy, will you be my girlfriend?" Daniel asked once the team returned to 2020. Daisy looked at him, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. The others looked up in surprise at the sporadic, yet heavily expected question. This came totally out of the blue. The team was gathered in the Command Center, just fresh out of their jump back to the present.

"I- Y-Yes. Of course," she stammered, still recovering from the shock, which was rapidly being replaced by joy. She was wondering when he would ask.

"Yes?" Daniel pried, still unsure about her answer. Daisy faced him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes."

"Finally!" Coulson exclaimed with joy, clapping. The others quickly joined in the applause. "Can't believe it took you 65 years to ask Daisy out, Sousa." Everyone else chuckled at this statement.

"Ah, dammit!" Fitz cursed. "I can't believe I had to miss the romantic tension. And with my hero, nonetheless."

"I can't believe Sibyl never predicted this," Kora said, crossing her arms and grinning, happy for her little sister.

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
That it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old

"It's nice, isn't it?" Daisy asked, looking at the view of the beach from the balcony. Daisy and Daniel decided to vacation in Tahiti for the weekend, and Daniel bought a beach house that provided the perfect view. The sun was slowly dipping below the horizon, the water turning a beautiful scarlet. Hearing no answer but not taking her eyes off the view, Daisy spoke again.

"Daniel?" She tore her gaze from the rushing waves when she heard the soft creak of wood. Much to her surprise, Daniel had gotten down in one knee in front of her, and he held a small maroon box in his hands.

"Daisy…" Daniel started, feeling his heartbeat thundering in his ears. "These past two years, you've shown me what true love feels like, and I say with absolute certainty that I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms. Daisy Johnson, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" He opened the lid of the box, to reveal a beautiful golden ring encrusted with tiny diamonds, with a large heart-shaped diamond at its center.

Daisy was taken aback, clasping her hands over her chest in shock. She could feel her own heartbeat pounding, certain that Daniel could hear it. Her whole body tingled with joy at the question and the ring, and she could feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes before streaming down her cheeks in warm rivulets.

"Yes," Daisy gasped, her mind going on overdrive with exhilaration.

"Y-Yes?" Daniel stuttered, his hands wavering slightly in the air.

"Yes, Daniel, I'll marry you!" She helped him to his feet and kissed him passionately. Breaking away from the kiss after a few seconds, Daniel carefully plucked the ring out of the box, placed the box in his pocket, and slipped the ring onto Daisy's ring finger. It was perfect.

Just say you won't let go

"Can you believe how far we've gotten?" Daisy asked, tearing the both of them away from their shared minutes of reliving the past.

Just say you won't let go

"It's hard to believe," Daniel replied. "Three years with you by my side? They've easily been the best three years of my life."

Just say you won't let go

"I love you, Quake," Daniel snickered, letting the nickname Daisy hated so much slip out. Daisy giggled, pulling back from the hug so that she could place her hands on his cheeks.

Oh, just say you won't let go

"I love you more, Danny Boy," Daisy replied sincerely, before kissing Daniel. The boisterous cheers of the guests faded into the background as Daisy and Daniel focused on the feel of their spouse's lips on their own.

Daisy and Daniel. Quake and Danny Boy. An Inhuman and a man from the '50s. An unconventional pair, but somehow, they managed to make it work.


	5. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Daisy now get to enjoy the rest of their lives as Mr. and Mrs. Sousa.

Daniel and Daisy managed to borrow the Quinjet for a week for their honeymoon. They were now headed towards Boracay, Philippines, a spot Coulson recommended for them after he had a stealth mission there in 2014. The couple planned to make the most of their honeymoon on the warm beaches. They had just boarded the Quinjet a half-hour ago and were now headed to the Philippines. The plane would take them there in about four hours. 

The day after the wedding they spent together was pure bliss. Though half of it was filled with packing and conversing with the rest of the team, the remainder of the day was full of hugs, kisses, and sweet moments between the couple. Though they did get a little bit wild (like Simmons predicted right before the wedding), they decided to wait until they were settled in Boracay to “go at it again”. 

“I still can’t believe we got married two days ago,” Daisy said, still staring at the ring. The beauty of the piece of jewelry was breathtaking. A golden ring with tiny diamonds encrusted on the band and surrounding a larger, heart-shaped diamond in the center. Her husband had excellent taste in jewelry. She looked over to Daniel, who was piloting the Quinjet and focusing on the view in front of him, his wedding band shining.

“Well, believe it, Daisy, because you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives,” he turned to Daisy, winking at her before refocusing on the view. 

“And I couldn’t be any happier about that,” Daisy responded, before hanging onto her harnesses when the plane went through a bit of turbulence. Looking at one another after the Quinjet steadied, the couple chuckled. 

-

After watching the landscapes fade into one another and a few more bouts of turbulence, Daniel and Daisy reached Boracay, the Philippines. Their speed dropped as they searched for the hotel Fitz and Simmons booked a room in them for: The Lind Boracay, which was also a resort that catered to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in need of a break.

After a few minutes, Daniel spotted the resort and flew over the hangar nearby, waiting patiently as the roof opened to allow them in. He slowly lowered the Quinjet before landing inside the hangar, his landing causing Daisy to startle and tighten her grip around the harnesses. Only when the Quinjet came to a full stop did she let out a breath. 

“You’d think that for a S.H.I.E.L.D. hero that your landings would be a lot smoother. Even Deke’s landings are slightly better,” Daisy teased her husband, causing Daniel to shake his head and chuckle. 

“Mind you that I’ve only been flying Quinjets for three months, woman,” Daniel replied smartly, much to Daisy’s amusement. He unbuckled his harness before helping Daisy out of her seat. He pressed a button nearby which opened the doors of the Quinjet, and the two were immediately met with humid air. Daniel cursed as he felt the fabric of his white button-up shirt cling to his back, and turned his head to Daisy, who took off her pale yellow pullover. He blushed at the action as he saw the tank top she was wearing underneath ride up her stomach, and felt his cheeks heat up more when he saw Daisy was watching him gawk at her. 

“My eyes are up here, you horndog,” Daisy teased, slinging the pullover over her shoulder and grabbing her suitcase. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail before walking out of the Quinjet, leaving a gawking Daniel. Quickly getting his mind out of the gutter, Daniel followed her, pulling his own luggage behind him. 

The couple walked through the doors of The Lind hotel and made their way to the front desk. There, they saw the receptionist, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent herself by the badge sitting over her heart. 

“Good morning, name please?” the receptionist was busy typing on her computer, not bothering to look up at the couple. Daisy had to clear her throat before getting the woman’s attention. She looked up and paled when she saw the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents whose wedding she attended two days earlier. 

“Daniel and Daisy Sousa,” Daisy was slightly pissed off, which added on to the woman’s mortification. 

“My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Sousa,” the agents blubbered. “My name is Agent Avelino. Mr. and Mrs. Fitz called me about a month ago to make your reservations. I will show you your rooms right away,” And with that, she scurried off to the elevator, Daniel and Daisy in tow. The three went inside one of the many elevators in the lobby and watched as Avelino pressed the number 13, the top floor of the hotel. 

The elevator ride up to the 13th floor was silent, and Daisy and Daniel couldn’t help but look at each other in amusement as Avelino tried to conceal her embarrassment from being rude to the couple. The elevator finally dinged, and the couple followed the agent to their rooms. She finally stopped at the end of a long hallway, which had a large window that gave them a view of the beach. 

“This is your room, Mr. and Mrs. Sousa. Room 1324. Here are your keycards,” Avelino handed Daniel and Daisy a keycard each, which had the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo as well as their room number printed on them. “Again, I’m so sorry about earlier. I’ll leave you to it,” Agent Avelino walked away hastily from the couple and made her way back to the elevators. 

Smiling, Daniel inserted his keycard into the slot and heard the locks of the door whir. Pushing the large door open, the couple stared in amazement at the room. Fitz and Simmons had certainly outdone themselves. The room was painted a beautiful eggshell-white color, with a large sliding glass door taking up the entirety of one of the walls, revealing the vastness of the ocean in front of them. Robin’s-egg-blue curtains adorned the sides of the sliding glass door so that Daisy and Daniel could cover it if they wished. Right outside of the sliding glass door was a balcony with a small patio table and two chairs, so that if the couple wished to dine watching the sunset, they could. 

Back inside the room, a California King-sized bed was against the wall opposite the sliding glass door, so that Daisy and Daniel could wake up to the view of the white sand and crystal-blue water. The bed was in between two nightstands, both made of sanded cherry wood. Each nightstand had a large lamp on them, as well as wall sockets next to them for charging their phones. There was a door leading to the bathroom next to the main door, which was furnished with a jacuzzi, a double sink vanity, a floor-length mirror, a porcelain toilet, and a seated shower enclosure, all white and sparkling. Right outside the bathroom door was a phone for room service. Near the main door, there was a set of couches - the same color as the curtains - and a huge closet, as well as a flat-screen TV hoisted on a stand. On the stand was a note, which Daisy picked up. 

“To Mr. and Mrs. Sousa, please enjoy our most expensive honeymoon suite, courtesy of a Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons,” Daisy read, her eyes widening. “Holy- most expensive honeymoon suite! I’m literally going to hug the life out of Fitz and Simmons when we get back,” she added, turning to Daniel, who was marveling at the luxurious suite. 

“I should add ‘beautiful hotel rooms’ as yet another reason why I’m glad you guys picked me up,” Daniel said, now leaving his suitcase in the closet and unbuttoning his shirt. He threw the button-up onto one of the couches, leaving him shirtless. He moved to the sliding glass door, pushing the door out of the way and stepped onto the balcony. Watching the waves wash over the sand, Daniel let the afternoon sun bask over him. 

Daisy gawked at her husband’s shirtless form for a minute before putting the note down. She left her suitcase in the closet next to her husband’s before stepping out onto the balcony as well. Wrapping her arms around Daniel’s torso, Daisy rested her cheek on Daniel’s warm back. Daniel laughed at the contact before turning and taking Daisy into his arms. 

“Well, Mrs. Sousa, we’ve got a whole two-week vacation ahead of us. Where to, first?” 

-

Daniel and Daisy sat down at one of the many restaurants the hotel had to offer. After a few minutes hugging each other on the balcony of their room, they had dressed accordingly. Daisy was now in a light blue sundress and sandals, while Daniel slipped on a short-sleeved dress shirt, swapped his black jeans for a pair of shorts and donned on a pair of flip-flops. The two were sipping tall glasses of mango juice and talking about the wedding reception. 

“Did you see Deke’s face when Piper got the bouquet? His face was priceless,” Daniel laughed at the memory. Daisy chortled at the memory, nearly spitting out her juice. 

“How much do you wanna bet that we’ll be at their wedding by next year?” she wiggled her eyebrows at him and they both burst out in laughter again. Their conversation went on, shifting from Francisco and Hope’s cuteness to the wedding cake May baked to Coulson attempting to dance but failing to Daisy mentioning Kora staring at one of the newer agents from across the room. They constantly switched their gazes from their menus to each other, trying to keep the conversation going as well as deciding what to order.

“I really feel like Kora has a crush on him!” Daisy exclaimed. Daniel nodded in agreement. 

“Mack recruited him out of the Operations Academy, right?” Daniel asked, to which Daisy nodded. 

“At least that if she ever lashes out with her powers, he’ll avoid it,” she laughed, before seeing a waiter approach them. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am and sir. My name is Ronaldo. What would you like to order?” the man said, notepad and pencil in hand. The couple pondered for a few more moments before speaking. 

“Can I get the chicken adobo and rice with a side of lumpia, please?” Daniel ordered, setting his menu down onto the table. The waiter nodded in acknowledgment before scribbling the order onto the pad of paper. He turned to Daisy. 

“What about you, ma’am?” Daisy gave the menu a quick once over before deciding on what to eat.

“Could I have the Arroz Caldo with the roasted garlic on the side, please?” The waiter nodded and wrote that down as well. 

“Alright, I have an order of chicken adobo and rice with a side of lumpia, and an arroz caldo with roasted garlic on the side. Anything else?” he asked, to which Daniel and Daisy shook their heads no. “Coming right up, ma’am and sir.” Daniel and Daisy turned back to their conversation as they waited for their food to come out. 

-

Three hours later, the couple had finished their late lunch/early dinner and were strolling along the beach. The sun was starting to set, and a warm orange glow filled the water and sand. Daisy felt the sand squish between her toes as she held Daniel’s hand, her sandals in the other. 

“Isn’t it pretty here?” Daisy said absentmindedly, watching as little kids ran around and adults tanning throughout the beach. There were multiple sand sculptures spread out throughout the beach with intricate detailing, making Daisy wonder how long it took for them to be built. As they walked, she saw a crab, a seashell, and a large castle with sand people at the top. 

“Yes, the view here is pretty, but I can think of something even better,” Daniel replied as Daisy turned to him, confused. 

“What?”

“You, silly!” Daisy playfully swatted her arm on Daniel’s arm, blushing at the compliment. Daniel chuckled before kissing Daisy’s cheek, the action met by the cheering of a few Filipino teenagers that were walking past them. Daniel smiled after the fanatic teenagers before turning back to Daisy. 

“Well, Mrs. Sousa, it’s getting late. Should we head to bed now?” 

Daisy nodded in response. “Yes, we shall.”

The two of them started making their way back to their hotel room, their hands still intertwined. 

“Pretty great first day, wasn’t it?” Daisy asked, swinging her arm that held her sandals. 

“Yep. Pretty bomb-ass, or as you like to call it,” Daniel replied, which elicited a loud laugh from his wife. It wasn’t very often that Daniel cursed this easily. She only expected cursing when he was angry or… in the mood… 

“Whoa there, Daniel,” Daisy continued laughing. “I must be a bad influence on you if you’re just gonna start spewing cuss words.” 

“I’ll gladly follow that bad influence,” Daniel joked as him and Daisy reached the entrance of the hotel. At the doors, he put his flip-flops back on and Daisy slipped her sandals back on. Still laughing, the two made teasing remarks at each other, increasing in intensity as the elevator made its way up and the couple slowly approached their room. Swiftly slipping inside, Daisy made her way to the sliding glass door and closed the curtains before stripping herself of her clothes and setting her phone on the nightstand. Daniel gaped, making sure the door behind them was locked before turning back towards a naked Daisy. Seeing Daniel’s eyes pop out of his face made Daisy laugh. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, running her fingers through her hair. Daniel looked at the closed curtains behind her and back at Daisy, who was smirking at him. 

“A-Are we about to… you know?” he stammered. Daisy laughed, walking past him and into the bathroom. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Agent,” Daisy said, her head peeking out of the doorway of the bathroom. “I’m about to take a shower.” 

Shaking his head in embarrassment, Daniel laughed before plopping down on one of the couches and taking his phone out of his pocket. In the past few years, Daisy had helped him tremendously with getting to know all of “today’s technology”. Now, three years later, he was the proud owner of a Macbook, an iPhone, a pair of Airpods, and various other electronics Daniel couldn’t run from the top of his head at the moment. Seeing a notification in his texts from Mack, Daniel unlocked his phone. 

Mack: Yo, Danny Boy, how’s Boracay with the Missus? 

Daniel: It’s going great so far, Mack. I can’t believe I’m here with her. 

Mack: Enjoy it while it lasts. The week will be over before you know it. 

Daniel: You’re tight. We definitely will. 

Mack: Tight?

Daniel: *right. Stupid autocorrect. 

Mack: A lot more helpful than writing letters, isn’t it, old man? 

Daniel: Haha, you’re very funny, Director. 

“Who’re you texting?” Daisy’s voice rang out from behind Daniel. Daniel looked behind him and saw her with a towel wrapped around her chest and another in a turban on her head, a few stray, wet strands framing her face. 

“Just Mack, he texted checking up on us earlier,” Daniel replied. 

Daniel: Anyways, I need to go now, about to shower. 

Mack: With Daisy? You go, Daniel. 

Daniel: Just me, you greaser.

Mack: Greaser? Like those 50s dudes who used a shit ton of gel in their hair? I’m BALD, Daniel. 

Mack: Anyways, you better go on now. I need to go too, Hope’s crying again. Enjoy your honeymoon, you square. 

Daniel: Thanks, Mack. We will. 

“I’m gonna hop in the shower now, honey,” Daniel said, giving Daisy a quick peck on the lips. She still had her towel turban but was now wearing a pair of short shorts and a sports bra.

“Alright,” she replied, sitting down on the bed, legs up. Daniel began stripping himself out of his clothes before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Daisy took her phone from the nightstand and opened her phone to about 10 notifications from her group chat with the girls. 

Simmons: Daisyyyyyy how’s the honeymoon with Daniel? 

Simmons: Daisy?

Piper: Daisy answer the phone omg 

Yo-Yo: Guys, give Daisy and Daniel some peace. 

Bobbi: ARE THEY HAVING SEX?????

Piper: I THINK THEY ARE OH MY GOD WHY ELSE WOULDN’T SHE BE ANSWERING

Simmons: They just got there, guys. They’re probably sightseeing or something!

Bobbi: No they’re having sex I can FEEL it

Daisy: Guys. 

Piper: FINALLY

Bobbi: HOW WAS IT

Yo-Yo: Daisy, tell these lunatics you weren’t banging Daniel’s brains out.

Daisy: I wasn’t banging Daniel’s brains out, guys. We had a nice early dinner and walked around the beach for a while. He’s in the shower right now. 

Piper: Well why aren’t you in there with him???

Daisy: MY SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR GUYS’ CONCERNS. 

Bobbi: Incorrect. 

Piper: ^

Simmons: I hate to agree with them, but they’re right. You can’t hide anything from us, Daisy. 

Daisy: What I don’t understand is why you guys are all texting right now. Aren’t you all in the Zephyr right now?

Yo-Yo: Exactly what I was thinking. We’re literally all sitting together right now. The guys have gone to bed already. 

“Are those the girls?” Daniel’s voice rang out, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and another one drying his hair. 

“Yep. They think we’re having sex right now,” Daisy responded, which elicited a chuckle from the man. 

“Be sure to tell them that we’re going to have a whole week for that, honey,” he said as he returned to the bathroom to put on his pajamas. 

Daisy: Daniel told me to tell you guys that we’re gonna have the whole week for sex, guys. 

Bobbi: Piper, I’ll bet you a hundred dollars that Daisy will be pregnant by the time they return. 

Piper: You’re on. 

Yo-Yo: You guys are hopeless. 

Simmons: Anyways, I hope you and Daniel have an amazing time in Boracay!!!

Yo-Yo: Make sure you guys go scuba diving. I heard the experience is amazing. 

Daisy: Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. I gotta go now guys, I love you all!

Yo-Yo: Love you Daisy!

Simmons: Stay safe!

Piper: Have fun there, lovebirds!

Bobbi: Make sure you don’t bang each other to death! 

Laughing at Bobbi’s last text, Daisy set her phone down before yawning. Looking at the time, it was already 8 PM. Daisy got up quickly to dim the lamplights and turn off the room’s main lights. She got under the covers and was starting to doze off when she heard the weight of the bed shift. 

“Hey,” Daniel said quietly. “Turning in already?” He shifted again so that Daisy’s head lay over his heart. The sound of his heartbeat relaxed the woman. 

“I don’t even know why I’m so tired. We barely did anything today. Jet lag?” Daisy yawned again, relishing in the feeling of Daniel’s arms wrapping around her. “I feel like I can die comfortably in your arms, to be completely honest.” 

“Don’t think of dying just yet,” Daisy felt Daniel’s chest rumble as he chuckled. “We still got our whole lives ahead of us.” 

“Indeed we do,” Daisy said sleepily, feeling her eyes droop. She wrapped an arm around Daniel’s torso, pulling her husband’s body closer to hers. “And a whole lot of sex to have.” 

Daniel chuckled again as his wife started falling asleep. He placed a kiss on Daisy’s head. “Goodnight, honey. I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's the end of it, guys! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
